1. Field of the Invention
The utility model relates to an alternating current contactor.
2. The Prior Art
The prior alternating current contactor is constructed with a foundation-support and a pedestal. The yoke (iron), having a coil rack thereon, is located inside the said foundation-support. Coils are circled on the coil rack. An armature and a contact unit exist in the said pedestal. A spring is placed between the coil rack and the armature. The foundation-support is fixed to the pedestal by using screws. After the coil is electrified, an alternative magnetic field is established in the yoke iron, and then the armature is drawn to the yoke iron by the action of electromagnetic force. As a result, a contact tip will be driven to work. Having been cut off power supply of the coil, the armature would rebound to the initial position under the action of spring tension. since electromagnetic unit is fastened within the foundation-support and the pedestal, it is inconvenient to repair or replace the alternating current contactor.
The aim of the utility model is to provide a kind of alternating current contactor in which electromagnetic unit can be mounted and dismounted easily.
The aim of the utility model can be achieved in such a way: an alternating current contactor including a foundation-support and a pedestal, a yoke iron is set inside the said foundation-support, a coil unit mounted on the yoke iron, and an armature iron and a contact unit in the said pedestal. The characteristics are that one side of the said foundation-support is open, and the coil unit and the yoke iron are constituted into a whole via a supporting board and buffer springs, and then it is fixed on the convex face of pulling part of the said foundation-support. A baffle plate with openings is on the top of the foundation-support, and a repelling force spring is installed between the baffle plate on the top of the foundation support and the armature iron.
As a further improvement for the utility model, the said foundation support is connected with the said pedestal in a clipping-button way.
Because the alternating current contactor has the above mentioned structure, the pedestal and both the armature iron and springs therein are constructed as one independent unit in relative fixed form. On the other hand, the yoke iron, coil rack, coils, and supporting board are composed into another unit of yoke iron coil in relatively determined form. The latter unit is put into the foundation-support through the opening on one side of the foundation-support. Therefore, in need of repairing the unit and replacing coils therein, this unit can be easily pulled out through the opening without opening the pedestal. Since buffer springs are set between the supporting board and the coil rack, the coil rack can perform a relative motion in the axis. When the unit is placed into the foundation-support, the buffer springs will push the top end of the coil up to the top baffle plate of the foundation-support, which makes the unit of yoke iron and coil positioned inside the foundation-support reliably.
For the convenience of repairing, maintaining, and replacing the pedestal and the components located in it, the foundation-support is connected with the pedestal by using clipping buttons.